


the raffle

by darkly



Series: the raffle [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Prostitution, Voyeurism, harry is mated in front of a crowd of alphas basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly/pseuds/darkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He feels terrible even thinking about it at first, but the truth is that it’s a win-win situation. Harry needs to be mated and Louis needs to pay the bills. And the alphas out there, they need an omega, maybe even enough to pay handsomely for it. </em>
</p><p>Harry presents as an omega at fourteen when his first heat hits. Louis raffles him off to one lucky alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the raffle

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: there are consent issues all over this. harry never objects to anything, but he is fourteen and in heat and almost everything is done without his explicit consent. it's a giant mess of consent issues. also, there are very misogynistic undertones in the alpha/omega roles as they're portrayed in this fic. 
> 
> the incest is quite brief and pretty borderline. harry and louis do not actually have sex but there are a few incest-y bits that will undoubtedly squick anyone who has issues with that.
> 
> this is 100% fiction (obviously). make sure you read the tags for a complete list of warnings!

When Louis goes into Harry’s room to wake him up for school, it’s a totally normal Thursday morning. It’s like any other morning until he opens Harry’s door and sees his son naked on his bed, hands and knees, arse in the air. He stops quickly, shocked, staring at his boy’s arse where it’s shiny and wet with slick. He barely notices the pained whimpering, too stunned to try to process anything other than: _Harry is an omega._

Omegas are rare enough that no one even considers the possibility that their kid might be one. Louis has watched his son grow for fourteen years and, for every second of those years, he’s been sure that Harry is a beta; he doesn’t have a single alpha instinct in him and omegas just _don’t happen._ So, Louis has always assumed he’s a beta, he must be.

Louis thanks fuck that he’s a beta himself as he stares at his son’s body, his back arching and his small dick heavy between his legs, the picture of desperation. Even now Louis’ own dick is perking up as he looks at the slick trailing down Harry’s arse, over his balls and down his thighs; he’d probably already have mounted his own kid if he was an alpha. It’s taking a lot of effort not to step into the room and touch him where he’s wet, just to see what it feels like. He’s heard stories about omegas and he can’t help but be curious.

“Dad?” Harry asks, his little thighs trembling under him. “Dad, it hurts.”

Louis does the only thing he can think to do; he runs to his room and finds the only dildo he owns. He feels more than a bit awkward bringing it into his son’s room, both because he doesn’t want Harry to know that he owns such a thing and because the thought of Harry using a dildo that Louis has used many times is too much for him to handle. But he needs it now, so Louis drops it on the bed, and then takes a few steps back, wiping his hands over his face.

“Use that for now,” he chokes out, mind going a mile a minute. _Harry is an omega._ “I’ll – I’ll figure this out, I’ll call the doctor and – we’ll get you sorted, okay, sweetheart? Just use the toy for now and I’ll figure out the rest.”

Harry whines but he shakily picks up the toy, doesn’t even wait until Louis’ gone before reaching behind himself, pushing the thick plastic into his wet hole. Louis has to stop and gape for a moment, watching it slide in so easily, without any prep at all. _Like his body was made for it_ , he thinks, mind-blown.

He turns and leaves before he can find himself staying to watch Harry fuck himself on his own dildo. He’s got enough shit to worry about; he doesn’t need to add that to the list.

He calls Dr. Martin, unsurprised when the man doesn’t believe it when Louis tells him that Harry’s presented as an omega. “He was probably fingering himself and it was lube you saw,” he says. “I haven’t heard of an omega in this town since I was a kid.”

Louis asks if he’d be willing to do a house call. Dr. Martin accepts immediately, his excited tone betraying his earlier denials.

-

When the doctor arrives, two things immediately become apparent. First, Harry is indeed an omega. Second, he probably should not have asked an alpha doctor to come check on him.

He hadn’t known Dr. Martin was an alpha, but when the man steps into the house, he scents the air, his eyes growing dark. Once they’re in the bedroom, looking at Harry on his bed, furiously fucking himself with his father’s dildo, Dr. Martin grasps the door frame, eyes wide.

“I won’t – I won’t last long,” he says, voice rumbling. “I’ll be quick.”

Louis nods hesitantly, unsure if he should ask the man to leave right now. Harry needs help, though, so he lets the doctor into the room, watches closely as he pulls latex gloves onto his trembling hands.

“Harry? How are you feeling?” he asks, resting a hand on the small of Harry’s back.

Harry whimpers, pushes his bum out further. “Alpha,” he whispers, almost quietly enough that Louis misses it. “Please.”

Louis clears his throat, stepping closer to his son. His hair is matted to his forehead with sweat and it looks like there are tear tracks on his cheeks. “Harry, this is Dr. Martin. Remember him? He’s just here to check you out and let us know how to help you feel better. Can you tell him how you’re feeling?”

Harry chokes out a little noise, still fucking himself shamelessly with the toy. “Hot,” he whines out. “Empty. Need more, please, so hot.”

Dr. Martin nods and carefully lifts his free hand to Harry’s, forcing him to stop his movements, the toy stilling inside him. Harry cries immediately, trying to push his hips back on it. “Harry, I need to take this out for just a moment to be sure you haven’t injured yourself.”

When he pulls Harry’s hand away completely and slowly slips the toy out of his arse with a wet noise, Harry cries harder, pressing his face into the sheets. Louis bites down on his lip, feeling so bad for his boy, but he pays close attention as the doctor pushes a finger into Harry’s hole, feeling around. He’s about to warn him not to try anything funny when the man pulls his finger out after only a few moments, shaking his head and taking a step back.

“He’s fine. He can keep using the toy,” he says, his words almost slurred like he’s drunk. “Just, ah, make sure he doesn’t overdo it. I’ve got – there are pills that will help him. They only last a few hours and it won’t make his heat go away, but it’ll take the edge off.”

Louis watches the doctor press a hand to the evident bulge in his trousers, looking at Harry with a predatory gaze. It’s clear that his resolve is weakening, so Louis tells Harry that he can use his toy some more, that he’ll be back, and drags Dr. Martin from the room. He doesn’t stop until they’re outside, on the front porch.

“Better?” he asks as Dr. Martin takes a deep breath in through his nose, rolling his shoulders.

“Much, thank you,” he agrees, nodding. “Sorry about that. I just haven’t been near an omega in so long and it’s just – it’s instinct.”

Louis smiles and pats the man’s back. “That’s the whole point, innit? That’s why there are alphas and omegas in the first place.”

Dr. Martin takes another breath, comes back to himself more, and reaches into his bag. “Okay, here are those pills. I’ll give you enough to last his heat, which should be about five days.” He hands Louis a few packets of little pink pills. “Usually omegas have heats every three months. We can prepare for the next one, get him on suppressants before it hits. He’ll have to take those until he finds a mate or the heats will be unbearable for him.”

Louis nods, filing all of this information away.

“Keep a close eye on him for the next few days. The pills will help, but you’ll need to make sure he doesn’t get too rough with his toy. You might want to look into getting a bigger one as well. Just make sure it’s made of silicone, not hard plastic, or he could hurt himself.”

Louis nods again, overwhelmed by all of this. He still can’t believe his son is an omega. He can’t believe any of it.

“And finally,” the doctor says, looking a bit uncomfortable now, “maybe lock your doors while he’s in heat. I can still smell him out here. Not enough to have a physical reaction, but I can smell that there’s an omega inside and, well, omegas are rare. Alphas outnumber them a hundred to one, so most alphas settle for betas. The prospect of a real life omega might be too tempting for some to handle. Like I said, Harry is the first omega I’ve heard of in this town in decades.”

Louis feels his chest tighten with worry, but he also feels something like pride blooming beneath it. “It’s really that tempting? For an alpha?”

Dr. Martin lets out a puff of air, shaking his head over a smile. “You’ve no idea,” he answers. “I’ve heard of omegas being sold off for thousands of dollars. They’re a precious commodity.”

Louis is just starting to process that information when the doctor says he must be heading back to the office and wishes Louis good luck, telling him to call if he needs anything else. Louis shakes the man’s hand and goes back inside, stopping short when he closes the door. With a deep breath, he turns the lock, wondering if it’s enough. If an alpha is truly desperate for an omega, certainly a piece of metal won’t stand in their way.

It’s all he can do now, though, so he turns away, going into the kitchen to pour a glass of water. When he gets into Harry’s room, the boy is nearly flat on his stomach, his hand shaking is he tries to fuck the dildo into himself. He must be exhausted.

Louis gets him to swallow a pill, hoping it kicks in quickly, and then settles by his legs, biting down on his lip. “Here, sweetheart, let go,” he says softly, peeling Harry’s fingers away from the base of the toy. “I’ve got you.”

He starts fucking it into Harry himself, averting his gaze as he does.

-

The idea forms slowly over the day, watching his son sweat and tremble and writhe in his bed. Louis pats him down with a cool washcloth, turns on a fan, helps him use his toy, but he knows there’s only so much that he can do. Even the pills don’t do much for him. They calm him down some, but they don’t keep him from crying in his bed, begging to be fucked.

Louis knows that that’s the only thing that can really make him feel better.

He considers calling around to find a beta to fuck him through his heat, but even that isn’t what he truly needs. He needs an alpha, needs a knot. He needs to be mated. The doctor’s words ring in his ears: _I’ve heard of omegas being sold off for thousands of dollars._

He feels terrible even thinking about it at first, but the truth is that it’s a win-win situation. Harry needs to be mated and Louis needs to pay the bills. And the alphas out there, they need an omega, maybe even enough to pay handsomely for it.

By the next morning, he starts making calls, setting it up.

-

Saturday evening, the back garden is all set up. The response had been too big to hold the event inside, so Louis had called a friend who has a massive tent, one meant for parties and weddings. The sides are open, with a canopy top, and it stretches half the length of their garden. The same friend had brought a few tables and chairs as well, setting them up under the tent.

He’s invited over a few betas to act as security. Louis will be watching like a hawk, but just in case, he’s got a few blokes on hand to help him.

As the guests arrive, Louis and the other betas take their IDs, copying down their information, as well as their hefty entrance fee. The entrance fee is just to get in, though, just to be able to see him. There will be a second, optional fee that he’s guessing almost everyone will pay as well.

When the tent is milling with dozens of alphas, Louis heads inside, hurries up the stairs. He isn’t surprised to find Harry crying, scratching at the sheets desperately. Not only is their back garden filled with alphas and the scent has to be wafting up into Harry’s room, but Louis hadn’t given him a pill when the last one wore off.

“Please, dad, please, please,” he begs, shoving his arse up. It’s absolutely soaked and Harry is sweaty and he smells like spunk from coming on his toy so many times over the past couple of days. For a second, Louis thinks he ought to clean the boy up a bit before bringing him out, but he belatedly realizes what a silly idea that is. The alphas will want to smell him just like this.

“It’s time, love, come on,” he says, scooping the boy off of the bed and holding him bridal style. “Gonna help you out, okay?” _And make a few thousand dollars in the process_ , he thinks to himself, but he doesn’t mention that part.

It’s silent when he carries Harry out into the tent, the boy’s arms tensing around his neck as he looks around at all the men. Louis hears a couple of faint growling noises, but other than that, no one says a word as Louis and one of the betas get Harry propped up on a sturdy wooden table in the middle of the space. They bend him over it, cuffing him into place to ensure that things go smoothly. When they’re finished, Harry’s got his stomach flat against the top of the table, arms stretched above him, and his legs are bound to the legs of the table, bent at the hips at a ninety degree angle.

Moving to Harry’s face, he kisses his forehead. “Just be patient a little bit longer, sweetheart. You’re going to get what you need so soon.”

Harry only whimpers in response, squirming against the table. With one last kiss to his forehead, Louis straightens up and glances at the men around him, all of whom look downright hungry.

“This is Harry,” he says at a normal volume, the air quiet enough that everyone can hear. “He’s fourteen and presented as an omega two days ago. Knowing how rare this is, and seeing how badly his heat is affecting him, gave me the idea for tonight. You’ll all get a chance to look at him, scent him, and see him come. After that, we’ll hold a raffle. If you’d like a chance to mate him here tonight, you can purchase tickets, which will be sold for one hundred dollars each. You can buy as many as you’d like to improve your chances.” He looks around, smirking at the excitement in the eyes around him, all focused on Harry. “For now, feel free to come closer and look him over. There is absolutely no touching. For that, you’ll need to win the raffle. If we catch you touching him, you’ll be removed from the premises immediately.”

With a final nod, he steps aside and waves them forward. He stays close, watching the men crowd in, look over his body. The main focus is his arse, of course, and the slick running from it, so there’s quite a lot of jostling at that end, some growling as people’s views get blocked. A few of the men hang back patiently, though, and several come up to look at Harry’s face. The boy is crying heavily, trying to push his hips back, but he’s strapped into place too tightly to be able to move much. Louis frowns sympathetically at him, but he knows that it’ll be over soon. He’ll get what he needs from one of these alphas very soon.

“I see you’ve figured out a solution,” a voice says next to Louis and, when he looks, he sees Dr. Martin smirking at him.

Louis laughs lightly. “Just seemed to make sense,” he answers, shrugging. “After everything you said, I thought I could help Harry out and make a little money in the process.”

“A _little_ ,” Dr. Martin answers with a laugh. “I paid half a month’s salary to get in here and you _know_ how much I charge my patients.”

Louis grins, nodding. “That I do. But I do hope you’ve saved some for the raffle as well.”

The doctor gives him a wicked grin. “Oh, I’ve come prepared,” he answers, then claps Louis on the back and turns away, joining the huddle of men crowded around Harry’s arse.

After letting everyone get a good look at Harry, Louis grabs a small box from under the table. Inside is a new dildo, slightly bigger than the one he’d leant his son for the past two days. Per Dr. Martin’s instructions, it’s made of pink silicone, soft enough that it won’t bruise him up inside. He asks the alphas to step back a bit, then takes his place next to Harry’s arse. It’s even wetter than before, his body probably preparing itself at the alpha scent.

“And now, a demonstration,” he says, rubbing the tip of the dildo over Harry’s hole.

The boy keens at the first touch, his desperate noises growing louder. Louis doesn’t have the heart to tease him, even if it would make a good show to see him begging for the plastic cock. Instead, he pushes it inside in one steady motion, listens to the wet noises of his arse sucking the dildo in.

He makes it quick, fucks Harry with the toy fast and hard, watching him fall apart for it, babbling for more, always more. The alphas watch with rapt attention, silent apart from heavy breathing and low rumbling. It takes only a few minutes for Harry to come, whining desperately as his little cock spurts where it’s hanging just under the edge of the tabletop.

Louis uses the toy to fuck him through it and, despite his pleas for more, he slows down until he finally pulls the toy out, holds it up so everyone can see it drip with his son’s slick.

“So, if you’d like that to be you, you have ten minutes to come buy as many tickets as you want. After that, we’ll hold the raffle and find out who the lucky winner is.”

As soon as he’s put the dildo back into its box, he has men crowding him, shoving cash in his face. Louis grins and starts taking it, tearing tickets off of a roll in exchange for the wads of cash. A few buy only one ticket, but most buy several. Dr. Martin buys twenty, only to be outdone by a tall, quiet, impeccably dressed man that Louis has never seen before. He buys fifty.

He’s busy taking money when he hears a commotion and looks up to see one of the betas shoving an alpha away from Harry. “Out, now!” he shouts, fuming.

The man’s lips are shiny and he’s licking at them, eyes dazed. “Just needed to taste,” he mumbles, still staring at Harry’s arse.

Before Louis can step in, he watches the other alphas around him growling at him, pushing him out of the tent. If he’d worried that his beta security guards couldn’t handle the alphas, he knows now that that was a silly worry. They all paid money to be here; they’re not going to let someone get away with that if they can’t do it, too.

“Everything okay?” he calls out, watching to make sure the offending alpha is still leaving.

“Yeah, boss, fine,” the beta answers. “Barely got his mouth on him.”

Louis glances down at Harry’s face. “Harry, love, you okay?”

Harry whimpers, but nods, so Louis goes back to taking money.

By the time everyone has bought their tickets, Louis is holding more cash than he’s ever seen in his life. He adds it to the stack of cash from the entrance fees and takes a moment to breathe, realizing that he can buy Harry anything with this money. Any guilt he’d still felt is gone, especially since Harry is still squirming on the table, desperate to be filled.

“Alright, gentlemen, the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” he says, holding up a clear plastic bowl filled with the duplicate tickets, swirling his hand around in them to mix them up thoroughly. Part of him wants to rig it, to choose one of Dr. Martin’s tickets just as a thank you for his patience and his help the other day. But he wants it to be fair, wants to give everyone a chance.

“You’re welcome to stay and watch even if you’re not chosen. And I do hope you’ve all enjoyed yourselves even if you don’t win.”

He turns his attention to the bowl then, mixing the tickets more. Finally, he grabs one and fishes it out. As he reads the number, he hears disappointed sighs and grumbles, and when he’s finished reading it, he looks up expectantly. The alphas with multiple tickets are still going through them, seeing if any of them match, but then he sees a hand raise from behind some shoulders. The man walks forward and, as he comes into Louis’ vision, Louis can’t help but chuckle.

It’s not Dr. Martin or the tall quiet man, but he knows the face. It is, ironically enough, one of Harry’s old teachers, Gregory Knight. When Louis had seen him arrive earlier that evening, he’d raised his eyebrows curiously, but he hadn’t said a word. He knows this isn’t a case of a teacher lusting after his underage student; this is an alpha wanting an omega.

Louis takes his ticket and checks it to make sure the numbers match. They do.

“We have ourselves a winner,” he announces, feeling a bit bad for those who didn’t win. It was a fair raffle, though, and they knew the deal going into it. “Well,” he says, turning to Mr. Knight, “don’t keep my boy waiting.”

As the man moves toward Harry, some of the alphas grab chairs, settling in to watch the show. Only a couple leave, grumbling under their breath. Louis steps to the side, close enough to see clearly without being in the way. He watches as Mr. Knight slides his palms over Harry’s back, watches the boy’s spine arch into it.

“You smell so good, babe,” Mr. Knight says, raking his fingernails down Harry’s sides. “Remember me?”

“Mr. Knight?” Harry asks in a small voice. “Please, Mr. Knight.”

“What do you need, Harry?” the man asks, although he surely knows the answer to that question.

Harry cries softly when Mr. Knight pulls Harry’s arse cheeks apart, spreading his wet hole open. “Fuck me,” he begs through his tears. “Fuck me, knot me, please, Mr. Knight.”

It’s so surreal for Louis to be watching his sweet little boy begging to be fucked right in front of him. It’s the nature of the beast though. It’s biology. He watches the man press his face to Harry’s little ass, lick at all that wetness. Louis is glad it’s him, glad it’s someone at least a little familiar. There are a few alphas present that Louis would have hated to have won. Big, mean looking strangers who traveled from other towns just for a chance at his son’s little omega body.

Mr. Knight is around Louis’ age. He’s big, as most alphas are, but he’s not mean; he won’t scare Harry at least.

When he comes up for air, his face is wet and he looks drunk, like he’s intoxicated on Harry’s taste. “Gonna give you what you need now, baby,” he rasps, taking off his clothes.

Harry cries the whole time, babbles out needy pleas in a constant stream until Mr. Knight is naked, his huge dick swollen where it hangs between his legs. Louis cringes at the sight of it, can’t imagine that monster cock fitting inside his son’s small body. He knows there’s no going back now, though, so he watches the man line himself up, pushing at Harry’s hole.

Only when his cock is buried in Harry does the boy stop crying. He lets out a strangled shout as the man enters him, but when he’s full, Louis watches as he deflates, melting against the table that he’s strapped to.

“Fuck,” Mr. Knight growls, pulling back and slamming in again. “Fuck, yes, good little omega.”

Harry’s whimpers then are whimpers of submission, of pleasure. He turns his head toward Louis and, even with his eyes closed, he looks more peaceful than he has in days.

Louis hears a few whoops from the crowd of alphas watching, a few voices saying “take that alpha cock” and “breed his little omega hole” and “such a pretty bitch”. Louis smirks, proud of his little boy, proud of how wanted he is. He hopes Harry can hear them and feels proud, too, but he suspects his son is too consumed in his heat and his mating to hear anything but his alpha’s voice.

As Mr. Knight continues to fuck Harry, rattling the table and making Harry squeal, Dr. Martin comes to sit next to Louis, bumping his shoulder. “What are you planning to do if he gets pregnant?”

Louis shrugs. He knows that it’s a possibility, although he’d read online that omega fertility peaks between ages sixteen and eighteen. He figures that it’s probably a fifty-fifty chance. “There are things that can be done,” he answers vaguely. “We’ll figure it out.”

“As doctors, we’re advised to suggest not giving birth before the age of seventeen,” he says casually, watching Harry get fucked. “But that’s mostly due to lack of emotional maturity. If his body wasn’t ready to carry pups, he wouldn’t be in heat. Biologically, he’s equipped for it.”

Louis ponders this, tries to imagine his little boy being pregnant, being a _parent_. He’s so young, but Louis already knows that he’d be an excellent mum. He’s gentle and caring and, honestly, if omegas weren’t so bloody rare, Louis would have expected it all along.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, doc,” Louis says, giving the man a smile. “Suppose it depends on Mr. Knight a bit, too.”

Dr. Martin hums affirmatively next to him, but he’s watching the show with too much interest to respond. When Louis turns to look, he sees why. Mr. Knight’s thrusts are getting shorter, his cock buried in Harry’s arse, and Louis knows that his knot must be locking him inside.

“Please, alpha,” Harry whimpers, arching off of the table as much as he can, sticking his little bum out to be bred.

“Yeah, take my knot,” Mr. Knight says lowly, then leans down over Harry’s back, slipping his hands under the boy’s body as his hips work furiously, fucking as deep as he can. His fingers touch Harry’s nipples and the boy shouts like he’s been shocked. “Want you to come again on my knot, baby. Here it comes, here you go,” he mumbles deliriously, only a second before his hips still and his expression falls in pleasure.

Louis watches Harry tremble, his little omega cock spitting streams of come under the table. Louis feels relieved for him, seeing the way his body goes limp, finally getting what it needs. He squeezes Dr. Martin’s shoulder before getting up, walking over to the table. He uncuffs Harry’s wrists, rubbing them for a moment, smiling down at his boy.

“Okay, thank you all for coming tonight,” he announces to the remaining men. “I’m afraid it’s time to leave now, though, so please see yourselves out and drive safely.”

Slowly, the alphas get up and leave the tent, eyes lingering on the place where Mr. Knight and Harry are locked together. As the last of them leave, Louis turns to the man inside his son.

“He has three days left of his heat, more or less. I’m sure he’d love it if you stayed and helped him through it.”

The man’s dark eyes lower to Harry’s back and he leans down to kiss him between his shoulder blades. “I wouldn’t leave for anything,” he replies, his voice rough.

Louis smiles, glad that his son has found a mate.

-

For three days, he listens to his son get fucked almost constantly. He can’t believe how much sex they’re having, can’t believe their bodies can take it. He cringes to think of the cleaning that he’ll have to do in that room when Harry’s heat is over.

On Tuesday, Mr. Knight finally emerges fully-dressed. Louis had passed him momentarily a few times, when he’d run down to the kitchen to stock up on food and water, but in those cases, he’d merely thrown on a pair of pants to cover himself.

“Heat’s passed,” he says, stopping in the living room where Louis is watching telly.

“Oh, good,” Louis replies, moving to get up. “I’ll go check on him then.”

“Just one thing,” Mr. Knight says before Louis can get up, coming to sit next to him. “He and I discussed the possibility of him getting pregnant. We agreed on what we’d want, but I wanted to make sure you’d be okay with it.”

Louis goes still, nervous about what he’ll say. He hadn’t expected the two of them to talk about it. He honestly hadn’t expected them to be doing much talking at all. “Okay,” he answers, waiting.

“I’d want him to keep the baby,” Mr. Knight says, determined. “And I’d want him to come live with me. I’d take care of him and help him take care of our babies.”

Louis’ eyes go wide. He really hadn’t even considered that, letting his son go live elsewhere, starting a family. “He’s- he’s fourteen,” he says, trying to process it. “He’s my son.”

“He’s an omega,” Mr. Knight says gently, but firmly. “There’s no greater achievement for an omega than to bear children, to have a family. I know he’s young, but this is what he’s meant for and, trust me, Louis, I would make sure he’s taken care of.” He pauses for a moment, then adds, “I’ve grown to care quite a lot for him over the past few days. He’s a very sweet boy.”

Louis is overwhelmed. He’d thought he was asking someone to fuck his son through his heat, not fall in love with him and whisk him away. But, the man has a point. Harry will need to be mated eventually, for his own sanity and for his security. He’ll need an alpha in just a few years, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have him start a little early.

“Well, let me discuss it with Harry before I make any promises,” he says.

Mr. Knight nods. “Of course.”

After Louis has said goodbye and seen him out, he takes a deep breath and jogs up the stairs, turning to Harry’s bedroom. He knocks softly on the door before peeking in. Harry lifts his head a little, but drops it, clearly exhausted. Louis slips into the room and sits next to him on the bed, trying not to think of the things that have been done on this bed over the past few days. The room reeks of sex.

“Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?”

Harry smiles tiredly, stretching out. He’s naked, with a sheet covering him from the waist down, luckily. Not that Louis hasn’t already seen everything there is to see of his son this week. “Good,” he answers softly. “Lots better.”

“Yeah? That’s so good to hear, babe. You look like yourself again.” He does. He can recognize the Harry that he knows, his personality coming back to him.

“Mr. Knight said I’ll sleep for a full day, probably. Am I gonna miss school? What day is it?”

“It’s Tuesday, but don’t worry about school. You need your rest.”

Harry frowns, probably feeling guilty for missing classes. That’s the type of kid he is, always wanting to do the right thing. Louis smiles at him, his chest aching at the thought of him leaving.

“Speaking of Mr. Knight,” he says, running fingers through Harry’s hair. It’s an absolute mess; he’ll need a shower as soon as he has the energy for it. “He said you two spoke about what you’d want if you end up pregnant?”

Harry smiles brightly through his fatigue at that, nodding. “God, do you think I might be? He said I probably am.”

Louis bites down on his lip. “What else did he say?”

“That he wants me to come stay with him,” Harry answers, his smile never fading. “And I’ll be his baby’s mummy and I’ll be _his_ baby and he’ll take care of us and teach me how to do all the things a good mummy does, like cooking and cleaning and stuff.”

“And you want that, babe?” Louis asks, peering down at his son. “You’re sure that’s what you want?”

Harry nudges his head into Louis’ hand, closing his eyes. “More than anything,” he answers softly. “I want it so much. I’ve always thought – I’ve always wanted that, to grow up to have babies and a husband, but I always felt weird about wanting that. Now I understand it, now that I know what I am.”

Louis smiles at him, cupping his cheek. “An omega.”

Harry smiles back, giggling tiredly. “I want to be the best omega there ever was.”

Louis sighs inwardly. Of course he does, his sweet little perfectionist. He kisses Harry’s forehead and rubs his scalp once more before standing from the bed. Before he can leave the room, he turns back. “And Mr. Knight? You’re sure he’s the one you want? You could have anyone, you know.”

Harry shakes his head. “I want him,” he insists. “He’ll treat me really good, I know it.”

Louis doesn’t actually doubt it. “Well,” he corrects, “he’ll treat you well.”

Harry just smiles, and Louis leaves the room to let him sleep.

-

A month later, Dr. Martin delivers the news. Harry is pregnant.

He hears Harry and Mr. Knight having loud celebratory sex through the wall and thinks that maybe it’s for the best that Harry will be moving in with the man soon.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts, comments, questions, etc? send them to [darklyfics](http://darklyfics.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
